To Be Invincible(English)
by stake2
Summary: A guy called Nyson searches for peace, while fighting for a better world, Chapter one updated, look here!


And he said while walking:  
I don't know if i will come back... home.

And after that he left with his laser gun... to fight and protect his planet...

On the way he found a man... with ripped clothes and dirty of sand... and he asked:  
"What you're doing here?"

And the man answered:  
"I live here... you see that hole there? it's where i live... it's like a bunker"

And the soldier with a laser gun said:  
"I'm Nyson, and you?"

And then the man said:  
"I'm John..."

Nyson that was crouched got up and said:  
"Hm... was cool to met you but i have to fight for my planet..."

And then John said:  
"You're cool too."

And then Nyson kept walking to get on the heliport Where the army would get him and his friends;  
He got to the place and the helicopter wasn't there... and he waited... waited... then the helicopter came;  
He got in the helicopter while he looked at the team... he sat and then the helicopter took flight.  
The technology was pretty advanced on that age... laser guns, physic holograms, jet-packs, and one computer style interface.  
But the majority of people didn't have that, because of the war against the aliens, the people had to live in bunkers.  
And a lot of them worked for the war, making grenades, bombs, food and weapons... and the army fought with the aliens...  
And with that technology some people sometimes could get off the planet... and some people left in groups outside the planet,  
And a mars colony, because it was a good planet to carry life, and the space agency of the planet earth that was working before the war but not work anymore, that agency said that mars was like the planet earth before war, with a lot of water, and that people on mars are living better than the ones who are here on planet earth, on the war...  
As the aliens don't know that these people are leaving earth... they don't care too much about earth, because few people are escaping earth with jet-packs, they build bases beneath the earth, and live there... because of that that can't track them...  
While the army and the citizens try to take back the earth... and Nyson trying to fight...

the helicopter gets close to an alien base on the earth... and land some kilometers far to avoid be seen.  
The pilot activates some type of invisibility on the helicopter...  
the people that was on the helicopter come down... and start to get close to the base hiding in the mountains to avoid be seen.  
they are really close to the base and an alien get outside, Nyson say to the other hide by making a hand signal.  
The alien makes some weird noises and keeps walking... Nyson and the others look at what the alien was making and notice that he was picking some Wreckage of an fallen spaceship... the alien carries the wreckage inside the base, the interface that army haves give a ability to disguise as other person but they need to neutralize that person first, then Nyson run to get the alien before he gets into the base and Nyson changes the laser gun to fire sedatives and neutralize the alien, and after he disguise as an alien and get inside the base, the others do the same... and get inside the base, they go down the stairs and enter on a alien lab, there was two aliens there and they looked at Nyson and his team... the aliens spoke a weird language as always... but seems that Nyson and the others can understand what they are saying... a green-ish alien says while looking at Nyson:  
"what, Tedy why created so many clones of you?"  
And Nyson answers with some fear:  
"I- i was just testing one thing..."  
And the green-ish alien says while looking to the alien at the side:  
"Hmm... we gonna leave you alone then..."  
And the two aliens leave the place... Nyson sigh.  
Nyson and his team look at the place... and sees weapons and grenades... and a weird tech, they pick up the things and go up the stairs to the surface... and looking around, they see the alien they neutralized was still there...  
They came to there to investigate... and they left walking in direction to the helicopter that was landing a little far...  
they started to hide to avoid being noticed by some alien.  
And finally they get to the helicopter and get inside... the helicopter take flight and starts to get back to the army's base.  
The helicopter lands on the heliport, and the army chief is close the the heliport waiting for an answer.  
Nyson and the others get down the helicopter and Nyson gets close to chief and say while being a little fatigued:  
"chie- chief... the alien commander was not there... but we got this weird tech..."  
And the chief says:  
"Well let's got to my room."  
And Nyson gets the tech and says:  
"Let me get this to chief... go get some rest"  
And the others answer positively.

Nyson gets on the chief's room and put the tech on his table.  
The chief says:  
"What type of tech we have here?"

Nyson answers:  
"Casual things we get... holograms, laser guns, interfaces, but this one here... it's special"  
The thing Nyson was talking about was a bright blue cube with brighter borders, it seemed like a holographic cube

And the chief answers:  
"Really?, and why is it so special?"

And then Nyson answers:  
"I already saw some blue papers of it and i know what it does...", Nyson says while he pickup a blue paper of his pocket.

Nyson place the blue paper on his table and open it... and then explains how this device can help them win the war against the aliens.  
And after half an hour the army chief and Nyson get off the room and meet in the reunion room... the chief says Nyson to call the others... Nyson comes on the room that the soldiers rest and call everyone... they come in the reunion room.

And the chief starts to say:  
"Today my friends we will win this war", the chief says with the index finger up  
Everyone but Nyson gets confused.

And the chief continues:  
"Nyson during today's investigation found a really good thing... a device that can help us win the war"

The Chief pickups the blue paper that Nyson had gave to him and place it on the table and open it...  
And then explains how the device works...  
And then the chief reunite with the other commanders to explain the plan.  
Nyson and the others start to walk towards an alien base with hoverboards or skateboards, and the chief and other commanders go with helicopter...  
The helicopter pilot activates invisibility to not being seem.  
And while they get closer to the base... Nyson thinks if it's right what he's doing, thinks if it's that what he wants, thinks if even with that device they with have chance... win the war... he thinks he could be much better now.  
And the others see the sad look of Nyson... and think a little about what they're doing... if that's right... they don't have nothing to loose... a lot of then already lost the family... lost son's... they are just fighting to survive... the only thing that they have to loose is their life... they don't have home... family... Nyson thinks:  
"Why fight... there's no one to fight for... i don't family... the majority here don't have family..."  
While they keep running to the base...

...

They get closer to the base and the aliens notice them and start to shoot on the team, and they shoot back.

Another alien perceives the presence of the helicopter by the sound and the chief perceives that and say to land far from there and shout to the others to continue:  
"Continue!, we can make this!", says the chief

Nyson and the others that was shooting now shoot with more will

Nyson succeed to kill one and the friends of Nyson too

And... a friend of Nyson is hit

Another guy of team shouts:  
"Carl!"

"Carl was a kind person and always got us happy and never was down...", Thinks Nyson

Nyson shouts:  
"Caaaaarl!"

Nyson says:  
"shit"

And they continue to shoot trying to revenge Carl

An alien deviate the attention of the team and go in direction to the helicopter that was camouflaged behind a mountain...

The alien called another alien and the two shot at the helicopter

Nyson Looked at the side an noticed that... and started to shoot on the aliens... but... was already late... everyone stopped and looked at the helicopter explode...

Nyson shouts while shoots:  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The team keeps shooting and kill all aliens there... Nyson runs to the helicopter and can find the device.

He pickup the device and it's plan... and noticed the dead chief and says:  
"Shiit!"

Nyson run towards the others and say:  
"Shit... the chief is dead... we have to retreat"

And a teammate called Ron says:  
"What are you saying dude we can't let him here..."

"He's already dead!", Nyson says shouting.

Ron goes to the helicopter and see the body of chief

"Shit!", Ron says while look to the body of chief inside the helicopter.

And after it he come back to the others running...

An alien spaceship lands a little close to there and the aliens get off the spaceship

"shit... let's retreat...", Nyson say with a sad look while pointing to the spaceship...

They leave running to far from the alien base to try to hide.

...

...

After hours of walking they find a hole...

Ron say to them to enter the hole:  
"Hey let's hide here quick!", Ron says with neutral tone of voice

Nyson enters and after it the others enter...

A person turns around and get a little scared when sees Nyson and his team...

Nyson says:  
"Calm down we won't hurt you... I'm Nyson"

And the mysterious person says:  
"Nyson? it's you?... I'm John..."

And then Nyson gets exited;

The others ask Nyson if he knows this guy

And Nyson says:  
"yes... before i got to the helicopter that bring us to the base i found John a little closer to here..."

And then Nyson and his team spend the day there eating and resting...

On the other day Nyson and his team wake up, John was making coffee and noticed they woke up.

They slept in four mattress, and noticed John was making coffee.

And then they sat on the mattress to talk.

"You guys are not hungry?, the coffee is almost done", John while he makes coffee

"Ah we will already eat", says Nyson looking to John and after to his team

"Then... i think we need to come back to the base, we are already hurt and there is a team there that can help us", says Ron looking to the blood on his arm

"This is a good idea, but let's rest here first, after that we think about it", says Nyson

"We don't know each other well right?, like we four", Asks Ron with a curiosity expression

"I think yes...", says Nyson

"Well say your names and a little about yourselves ", says Ron

"I'm Nyson and I've been studying the aliens a long time ago, while they weren't here on earth, and i was entering the army before this begin", says Nyson

"I was father of a boy called Carl, and had a wife called Roy", says Nyson with a sad look on his face

"I'm Ron, i was father of a boy too, and i had a wife too but i don't wanna talk about that, i always been a realistic guy and before all of this i didn't believe in aliens", says Ron

"I'm Eduardo but you can call me Eddy, i studied biology before all that begin, and i got an degree in biology, and i always been fascinated in studying diseases and similar things like insects, i never married and never had children, but i have a friend of mine that has gone to mars, specifically to Bunker 111", says Eddy with a smile on his face

"I'm Lian, i didn't cared much about war and never been in the army before all of that, i always been loose, i had finish the school and lived home watching anime and playing games, eating junk food, i loved that life, i want to have that life again, i think it's that i fight for", says Lian with a big smile

"So everyone knows everyone now?", asks Nyson

Everyone answers positively.

"Hey guys, the coffee is ready", says John

Everyone gets a mug and a bread, John gets a bread and a cup of coffee and sits in a chair that was close to the exit of the cave that he lived.

John says that is hard to live in the war even for him, he says he have to close the exit sometimes.

And says that he frequently have to leave to hunt some animals that live in the surrounding and that rarely he find some good hunt.

He says that is hard to survive without being of the army

"Or you work for the army or you learn to live alone, i find food on abandoned boxes, looks like the army bases make deliveries by helicopter and sometimes happen that who wanted the delivery forget about it and leaved there, i already found a laser gun in one of those boxes", says John

"So it's a little easy for you right?, like not everyone can find these boxes", says Nyson while eat

"It's a little easy, because i had lucky of not finding a alien, so i never used the laser gun", says John

Eddy finishes his meal and say that will take a look outside

Nyson still sat in the mattress puts the mug in the floor part where was made of cement and activates his hologram interface to look at the hours

And perceives that is eleven hours of morning, finishes eating his bread and drink the the coffee and after that he places the mug on the table and says to John that he will go take a look outside

Nyson go up the hole of the cave and find Eddy there

"It's hard to hide in this desert right Eddy, a lot of sand and dust, but i think gets easy when you have tech, the mountains help too", says Nyson while looking at the desert

"Yea... i think the desert a lot beautiful, you don't think so?"

"I think that too... i always liked deserts..."  
Continues in the next chapter.


End file.
